La cita
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: "Frente al espejo del tocador de madera blanco con ribetes rosados que preside la encantadora recámara infantil, iluminada por la luz mortecina de la tarde primaveral, Kate no puede evitar retirar la mirada de la trenza que está tejiendo en el largo cabello de su hija, para dirigirla hacia el reflejo de la niña en el espejo". Future Fic. One-shot.


_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: CASTLE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

-Mamá, date prisa. Ya va a llegar y todavía no estoy lista.

-Ya casi termino la trenza, princesa; no te desesperes, vas a estar a tiempo.

-No quiero hacerlo esperar. Es nuestra primera cita. ¿O tú lo hiciste esperar en su primera cita?

-Quizá…sólo un poquito -la expresión se vuelve dulce ante el recuerdo-. Y por eso te digo que no te preocupes.

-No. Yo no quiero hacerlo esperar.

Frente al espejo del tocador de madera blanco con ribetes rosados que preside la encantadora recámara infantil, iluminada por la luz mortecina de la tarde primaveral, Kate no puede evitar retirar la mirada de la trenza que está tejiendo en el largo cabello de su hija, para dirigirla hacia el reflejo de la niña en el espejo. Un sentimiento de orgullo, de emoción y de ternura dibuja una sonrisa abierta en su cara ante la ansiedad y la obstinación que reconoce perfectamente como herencia suya en esa criatura que la apremia con la desesperación reflejada en sus ojazos azules.

La pequeña dirige su atención entonces hacia el enorme ramo de rosas color lavanda que descansa depositado en un fino jarrón de cerámica justo en el extremo del tocador. Su expresión en ese momento se vuelve embelesada, soñadora, como la de quien acabara de recibir el cielo en la forma de un montón de flores. Y Kate, que devuelve su concentración a la tarea de completar el peinado, no puede sino identificarse con las emociones reflejadas en la mirada soñadora de la niña. Después de todo, ambas tienen la suerte de tener en el centro de su vida al hombre más detallista y encantador del mundo, y de ser adoradas por él de la manera en que sólo Richard Castle sabe hacerlo.

-Estás lista, muñeca, y te ves preciosa. Eres la niña más bonita del mundo.

-Todos me dicen que me parezco a ti, mamá. Y tú eres tan bonita, que por eso mi papá está loco por ti.

-Mmm. ¿Tú crees que está loco por mí? Porque no es a mí a quien le ha enviado rosas hoy, ni a quien ha invitado a cenar –le replica Kate con una sonrisa indulgente mientras la voltea de frente a ella para admirar el resultado final.

-Mami, eso es porque hoy es mi cumpleaños; pero tú no necesitas que sea tu cumpleaños para que él te regale flores o te lleve a cenar o te dé otros regalos, ¿verdad que no?

-Ya decía yo que a ti no hay como ganarte una, hija. Tienes razón, tu papá está tan loco por mí como yo por él; pero hoy su cita eres tú y él no tiene ojos para nadie más. ¿Estás feliz, princesa? ¿Emocionada?

-Síiiiiiiiii, muchísimo. He esperado este día desde que me dijo que hoy tendría una cita con él –la niña apenas puede contener la intensa emoción de su voz mientras se abraza a Kate-. Mi papá es el hombre más guapo y más maravilloso de todo el mundo…y yo lo amo tanto que me siento en las nubes por cenar a solas con él, mamá.

Kate le devuelve el abrazo a su hija mientras contiene con esfuerzo las lágrimas que se asoman a sus ojos. Siempre le pasa igual con todo lo que se relaciona a esa criatura que, desde que nació, se convirtió en el punto focal de su universo; no sólo porque es su hija, carne de su carne y alma de su alma, sino porque en ella se concentra un amor profundo, infinito, nacido hace mucho y reforzado durante las miles de experiencias compartidas. Esa pequeña que se aferra a su cintura, es el producto de la unión más maravillosa con la que pudo alguna vez soñar; una relación que halló el camino a través de años, de esfuerzos, de lucha, de resistencias y miedos pese a los cuales se consumó y cobró forma en este ser humano maravilloso que hoy festeja el octavo aniversario de su nacimiento.

Un suave sonido en la puerta las saca de su ensoñación y el grito de su hija casi la hace saltar mientras se enjuga las lágrimas. La niña se apresura a abrir la puerta de la habitación y el objeto de su conversación se hace presente con una sonrisa capaz de poner a sus pies el mundo. Rick desvía un momento su atención hacia Kate y, como siempre, sus miradas hablan en silencio en un lenguaje que sólo ellos dos entienden; le sopla un beso -que ella hace ademán de atrapar- para luego concentrarse en la personita que tiene enfrente y que parece ansiosa por recibir un veredicto.

-¡Wowwwww, princesa! Estás muy hermosa hoy; más que nunca. Es más, siempre he pensado que tú te las arreglas de alguna manera para amanecer más bella cada día que pasa –la mirada azul de Rick Castle parece volverse una caricia mientras su boca se deshace en halagos para quien, desde que llegó al mundo, se ha convertido en la niña de sus ojos; y Kate vuelve a derramar lágrimas ante la escena que tiene frente a sí.

-¿De verdad te parece que me veo bonita hoy, papá?

La nena hace la pregunta, no como una muestra de una inseguridad que jamás ha tenido, sino como parte del juego que siempre ha jugado con su padre y en el que busca todas las maneras posibles para volverse el objeto de lo que más ama en la vida: las palabras de su papá.

-Mi amor, no sólo te ves bonita, te ves hermosa, preciosa…maravillosa como la princesa que eres. ¿Estás lista para nuestra cita?

-Yo siempre estoy súper lista para ti, porque tú eres el papá más guapo del mundo y yo ya quiero tener mi cita contigo.

-Entonces vámonos, preciosa. Despídete de mamá.

La niña se da media vuelta y camina unos pasos hacia donde su mamá la espera para darle un beso y recibir otro. Y después, de la mano de su padre y, haciendo los dos un además de despedida a Kate, salen de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la planta baja del loft, donde la cena los espera.

Kate se queda de pie, recargada en el marco de la puerta, viéndolos perderse escalera abajo mientras sus ojos ávidos se llenan con la imagen de los dos seres que ama con todo las fuerzas de las que es capaz. Su marido, vestido elegantemente con un traje oscuro, una camisa azul y una corbata a juego; con zapatos negros, impecables como siempre, y con esa aura de encanto que la rindió casi desde que lo conoció. Y su pequeña…hecha un verdadero encanto, preciosa y radiante como siempre ha sabido serlo. Sus cabellos castaños adornados con una trenza francesa en forma de gruesa diadema tejida graciosamente sobre el arco de su graciosa cabecita, mientras que el resto de sus rizos de caramelo caen a lo largo de la espalda hasta alcanzar su pequeña cintura, creando el marco perfecto para la cara angelical iluminada por un par de ojos enormes y azules como el mar abierto, bordeados de pestañas interminables y rizadas; la nariz recta que crea un irreprochable perfil de medallón a juego con una boca diminuta de labios rosas en medio de dos mejillas rozagantes y coloreadas de emoción pura. El cuerpo infantil está cubierto con un precioso vestido color arena, sin mangas y con un lazo dorado formando la cintura, y que deja paso a una falda amplia, realzada por una discreta crinolina de tul que lo hace ver vaporoso y esponjado sólo en la medida justa, llegando a penas a la altura de las rodillas; los pequeños pies, divinamente calzados con un par de zapatos planos en color oro apagado, adornados con un lazo fino en forma de diminuto moño y sujetos a los pies por delicadas correas. La mamá orgullosa la contempla satisfecha, recordando el esmero y especial cuidado que la niña dedicó a la selección de cada prenda y detalle de su arreglo para la tan esperada cita con su padre.

Y una vez que está segura de que padre e hija han llegado al lugar de su cita, en el comedor principal del loft, Kate baja los escalones y, en absoluto silencio, se sienta en el tercer peldaño desde donde puede ver y escuchar la velada sin importunar a los dos comensales. Apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y su barbilla sobre su mano, se dispone a escuchar a su esposo y a su hija conversar, como quien espera la ejecución de la más bella sinfonía.

_**FIN**_


End file.
